1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a photoelectric conversion device and a
manufacturing method thereof. The present disclosure more particularly relates to a photoelectric conversion device, wherein the photoelectric conversion device having a semiconductor layer of which crystallinity is different from that of a semiconductor substrate thereon and the semiconductor layer includes impurity, thereby having high light conversion efficiency and a simple manufacturing process.
2. Description of Related Art
Solar cells, which include photoelectric conversion elements that convert solar light (visible electromagnetic radiation) into electricity, are sustainable and eco-friendly, and are therefore being utilized with increasing frequency.
A basic structure of the solar cell is a diode consisting of a PN junction, and the solar cell is divided into several kinds according to a material of a light adsorption layer.
A solar cell using silicon as a light adsorption layer is largely divided into two kinds, for example, crystalline (single crystalline and polycrystalline) wafer type solar cell and thin film type (amorphous and polycrystalline) solar cell. Furthermore, there are chemical compound solar cells using CIGS(CuInGaSe2) or CdTe as a light adsorption layer, 3-5 group solar cell, organic solar cell and dye-sensitized solar cell, etc.
Hetero junction solar cells use a crystalline semiconductor substrate as a light adsorption layer, and a non-single crystalline semiconductor layer on the substrate, which has a different crystallinity contrary to the semiconductor substrate.
Conventional hetero junction solar cells have an anode and a cathode collector electrode on both front and back sides of the semiconductor substrate. In this structure, the collector electrode (cathode or anode) blocks solar light with an electrode on the incident side of the solar cell.
A conventional hetero junction solar cell has a transparent electrode on both a front and back side of the semiconductor substrate. Because of this, there may be a loss of transmittance due to the transparent electrode, and this may decrease incident light efficiency. In addition, the resistance of the transparent electrode is greater than that of a collector electrode increasing the total resistance of the solar cell.